Shiver And Spark
by Kc495
Summary: It was cold, and the twins were lazy. However, with the younger one, being strangely deprived of attention and the older one, being easily seduced, quickly find a way to warm themselves. (A gift fanfic for a friend). Slight LEMON. BoyXBoy. Twincest.


**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club

 **Pairing:** Hikaru. H / Kaoru. H

 **Rating:** M - Mature Twincest!

 **Summary:** It was cold, and the twins were lazy. However, with the younger one, being strangely deprived of attention and the older one, being easily seduced, quickly find a way to warm themselves. (A gift fanfic for a friend).

 **AN:** For my dear soulfriend, Mipichi. :3 I really tried and I fought with the lack of ideas and writers block that lasted two days and a half, and I know that the end result isn't that good, but I hope you like it anyway. Do NOT read this if you don't appreciate twincest or anything meant for people over the age of eighteen. WARNING: This is my second lemon and it's awkward. ~

* * *

 **Shiver and Spark**

* * *

The room was cold, with the air-conditioning on high. It was summer time and the twins had gotten hot during the day.

Now, with it still on high, and the twins being as lazy as they were, they didn't want to get out of bed to adjust it. It was midnight and the maids were off duty, so they couldn't ask them to turn it off.

They had no other choice but to withstand the cold that had forced upon themselves.

It was truly tragic.

"...Hika."

"Hmm?"

"I'm cold."

"Me too."

"Hmm."

"Eh."

"Ugh."

"...Meh."

Kaoru, with his hand on his pillow, turned to his younger brother with a straight face. "...Cuddle me."

Hikaru curled his nose, pulling the blanket up over his nose, and turned over on his side, away from his twin. "...Mmm."

Kaoru frowned, looking at the back of his brother's head. "Don't turn away from me. You're so mean."

He scooted closer to his brother, but on their king sized mattress it took a few scoots to get right behind him. "Hika..."

Kaoru turned to lay on his back. He wiggled slightly, as to tuck himself more comfortable into the covers. Then he winced as he turned a certain way. "...Ow."

His older brother turned, his eyes wide with concern. "Kaoru! Are you okay?"

"...Ow."

"Are you okay? What's the matter?!"

"Ow..."

Hikaru sat up, rolling over to sit up on his hands and knees. He stared at his brother and gasped as he watched him roll onto his stomach, pulling the blanket all the way over his head. He sat up, biting his lip worry. "Kaoru?"

The younger twin, frowning in discomfort, groaned and curled up into a ball. "...My side hurts."

Hikaru gasped, easing closer to him. "Why? What happened? What'd you do?"

Under the blanket, Kaoru stared into the darkness with a dirty look on his face. "Geez Hika, I don't know."

Not offended by that, as he was too worried about his dear brother, Hikaru flapped his wrist towards him and crawled over to the other side of the bed. "I'll call the maids to come back."

Kaoru's hands stopped him from moving as he grabbed his wrist. "...No. You don't have to do that."

Hikaru puckered his lip out and stared at his brother's hand that clutched his wrist. He sighed and settled back on the bed, confused as to what to do. He looked at his brother and watched as he snuggled back into the soft blanket.

He shot up. "Medication!"

Kaoru groaned again, his other hand clutching his side. "...No, I don't need it."

His shoulders lost all tension and he wanted to collapse. He looked around the room, as though there would be something to help his little brother, but he didn't see anything. "Do you want me to do anything? Do you want a massage?"

Kaoru slowly pulled the blanket away from his face and poked his nose out from the top. "...Would you?"

His eyelashes fluttered like a humming bird's wings as he gazed at his brother's desperate expression. He hurriedly nodded and waited until his brother had rolled over on his stomach. The blanket was pushed down to his waist.

Kaoru gave a long sigh, gripping the pillow. "...Be gentle."

Hikaru smirked. "Since when have I ever _not_ been?"

"Well there was that one time-"

He shook his head. "That time doesn't count."

Kaoru's eyes twitched closed as he felt his brother's fingers against the skin of his back. He eased into the mattress as he felt his fingertips knead his backside. The heat from his palms was like a silent melody.

He took a deep breath, pressing his face into the pillow. "...Hika."

Hikaru, sitting on his brothers bottom, dug his thumb into his lower shoulder blades. "Here?"

Kaoru relaxed further, holding his breath to the point his voice was strained. "...Lower."

His fingers inched lower, down to the middle of his back. "...Here?"

"Lower."

His fingers moved down just above his ribcage. "Right here?"

"Lower..."

His finger went down to his lower back. His massaged into his flesh, rubbing his thumbs in circles. "Down here?"

Kaoru's lips suddenly curved into a tiny smirk, but it was hidden as he pressed his face deeper into his pillow. "A little lower."

Hikaru looked down at where his hands had ended up, and his fingers were a mere inch away from the waistband of his twin's sweatpants. He turned his head slightly and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "I'm well passed your side."

"Who said it was my side?"

"You did."

"That may or may not have been a lie."

Hikaru sat up straight, realizing that his brother had been fine the whole time. "You devil."

Kaoru scoffed humorously. "I don't get my type from nowhere."

He rolled his eyes and leaned over his brother's back. His hot breath blew against his neck and fluttered the tops of his hair. "You had me worried. I thought you were hurting."

Kaoru turned his head to the side and laid his cheek against his arm as he folded his arms under his face. "I am... but it isn't my side."

Hikaru swallowed, clenching his jaw. "...Do I know where this is going?"

"Depends." Kaoru snickered. Then, suddenly he moved his hands to push himself up. Hikaru gasped as he fell back on the bed from his unexpected action.

Flustered, Hikaru propped himself up on his elbows and watched as his brother came towards him. His eyes widened but he didn't try to get away. His elbows gave out from under him as Kaoru practically threw himself at him, snorting as he made a sound not quote human.

"You're so cute, Hika."

Hikaru wiggled, feeling his knee pressing between his legs. "...It's too cold to undress."

"We'll warm up."

Soon, Kaoru's hands were on him instead. His fingers moved under his bed shirt and grazed his lower abdomen. He shivered against his gentle touch that was like a spark to his flesh. He gripped the sheets below him and let out a soft breath.

Kaoru licked his bottom lip, moving his face near his brothers, breathing on his cheek as he whispered. "...I have another little problem, Hika."

Hikaru made a face. "You aren't tired?"

"Are you?"

Hikaru smirked again. "No."

"Then there's no other excuse." Kaoru inhaled sharply as Hikaru pushed him backwards to let himself sit up. Kaoru took the hint and hooked his fingers under the hem of his shirt. It moved over his head smoothly and was thrown off the side of the bed onto the floor.

Kaoru didn't let his brother do much, as he pulled his own shirt off. His hands run up his stomach and chest, and felt the heat of his body practically flowing off in waves.

They clung to each other instantly once their clothes were off. Hikaru shivered against the cold atmosphere and gasped as he was pushed back down on the bed. He didn't want him doing all the work with only him being pleasured, so he moved his own hands up over the inflamed flesh of Kaoru's shoulders and grabbed his face, forcing his head downwards.

Kaoru barely reacted as Hikaru pulled his face down to his. Their lips immediately met in one smooth movement, full of intense passion. With Kaoru on top, Hikaru shoved his hands into his hair, swiping his tongue against his bottom lip, silently asking for entrance.

But the younger one wanted to tease him more. He moved his hand to the side of his face and touched his neck. Hikaru cringed and pressed his knees together. bucking his hips against the figure above him.

He gripped the blankets beneath him impatiently. "Kao..."

Kaoru snickered, moving his face into the crook of his neck. Biting his earlobe gently. "You're so sensitive, Hika."

Hikaru grunted, turning his face, allowing his brother to have more of his skin. "I-... Stop stalling."

He listened to his little brother laugh quietly above him but Kaoru obeyed his twins whines and sat up, adjusting himself. "And so impatient."

"You knew that before you started." Hikaru grumbled, grabbing his face again, pulling him down to kiss him again. Before Kaoru could react, his tongue moved between his lips and touched his own. He closed his eyes and groaned into his mouth.

They didn't waste anymore time, being already accustomed to their own arousal. Kaoru pulled himself away from his brother (causing a displeased sigh from him) but he didn't make him wait long. Hikaru inhaled sharply as he was turned around. His stomach landing on the mattress.

Kaoru crawled on top of him, breathing heavily with his own impatience. He laid his stomach to his brothers hot back and laid his face inside his hair which was identical to his own.

Hikaru closed his eyes tightly as his upper body was invaded by Kaoru's soft fingers. He wasn't expecting anything for a while still, but suddenly his bottom half was found and Kaoru instantly, without a moment's hesitation, plundered his backside, making him exclaim loudly from both pleasure and the suddenness of the intrusion.

He gripped his older brother's hips to keep him steady as he foisted inside his entrance. Hikaru cried out but allowed him to move. He hunched his back and clawed at the bed sheets.

Hikaru clenched his jaw. "...Kaoru- ah!"

Kaoru grunted, breathing only slightly. "Hika... It's so-... oh my god."

"There! right there, Kaoru.. harder."

Again, Kaoru followed his demand and did as he was told. His thrusts grew deeper and longer. The room was filled with just their cries and moans of satisfaction. Which lasted for quite some time. Hikaru tensed, feeling a deep hard burning sensation in the pit of his stomach, it clawed and screamed at his insides, telling him to let go.

It was only a matter of seconds before the brothers both cried out in pure ecstasy. Kaoru fell against his twin's back and wheezed heavily. Completely spent. Once Hikaru's arms buckled from beneath him, he fell to the bed, just as exhausted.

They breathed heavily as their sweat made their ivory skin tone sparkle in the moonlight that managed to slip past the darkness and the blinds. Kaoru fell to his own side of the bed, with his head falling directly on his pillow.

Hikaru grabbed the hem of the blanket and pulled it over his tired body, feeling his brother's form inch closer to him with small scoots. He noticed this and turned on his side, and opened his arms up for him to cuddle into. Which Kaoru did wholeheartedly.

As their warm skin touched, they felt a certain little spark that made them snuggle even closer to each other, one that would eventually help them drift into a deep, all night slumber, but not yet.

Kaoru took a deep breath, laying his cheek against his brother's chest, hearing his heart beat fast. "...Hikaru?"

Hikaru fidgeted, closing his eyes. "...Hmm?"

"Thanks."

He peeked one eye open. Staring at the ceiling with an odd expression. "For what?"

Kaoru smirked, sinking into the covers. "I'm not cold anymore."

"..."

"..."

"...You used me."

"I resent that." He grumbled in content, feeling the created heat. "We used each other."

Hikaru's brow narrowed slowly. He glowered at the textured wall for longer than he should have before he realized it was pointless during that time of night and decided to forget about it.

He shrugged. "...Goodnight, Kaoru."

"Goodnight, Hikaru."

Silence-

"...Kaoru?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm not tired anymore either..."

Kaoru scoffed, pulling the blankets over his head as he turned around. "Well _I_ am."

He whined. "Kao!"

True, they weren't cold anymore, but Hikaru's complaints at asking for round two to help him go to sleep were ignored throughout the night until he forced his unconsciousness.

He, however, vowed revenge on his twin tomorrow night.

* * *

 ***Facepalm***

 **Well I tried my lovelies! I don't think twincest is my strong point when writing it. Lemons in general I don't think I can do well with yet. I suppose I need more practice! Hope you enjoyed it anyway. :3**


End file.
